The invention relates to a valve drive train arrangement for an internal combustion engine including a camshaft with an axially displaceable cam element and a stop for limiting the axial displacement of the cam element.
Valve drive train arrangements, in particular of internal combustion engines, including a camshaft with at least one cam element which is axially displaceable on the camshaft and with a stop device which is provided to limit the axial displacement of the cam element, have already been suggested.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a valve drive train arrangement with reduced inner friction force, whereby a more efficient operation of an internal combustion engine can be obtained.